The Tender Secret
by Mara93
Summary: Scene Extender for The Last Dragonlord Arwen Arthur and Gwen deal with their desires/fates before Arthur fights the great dragon and after he comes back. Romance, humor, hurt, and comfort


_**The Tender Secret**_

Hi, I've been writing fanfic for a while now, but this is my first Merlin fic so a bit nervous. I hope you enjoy.

Mild Rating, romance/slight angst Arthur Gwen

Has spoilers all the way to season 2 for US viewers. **Please note this if you haven't seen season 2 yet.** This will spoil you.

~~**~~**~~

He stood in its middle, the great hall. Twelve in royal red tunics with the dragon emblem surrounded him. They were the ones brave enough to follow to whatever destiny decreed. He was a man, of more experience than age. To look at simply his years since birth would make him seem nothing more than a boy. These times, however, were ones even the wealthiest endured the harsh. Maturity came from bouts between life and death.

A bout like the one he would now be facing.

The man of young years smiled bravely before his expression turned to solemn determination. He rarely gave time to wasteful pondering, for there was no luxury of hours or even minutes for it. As he now lifted his sword, the twelve in kind raised theirs around him, out of honor, respect, and resolve. Being in the center, having such type of response, was not new to him in any way. Royalty commanded it. And he was that. _Royalty._ The only one who ranked above him was his father, for he was the king. Having the man as his sole parent, he, the prince, was esteemed with privilege and luxury. Because of his noble last name, servants were at his beckon.

He was not idle though. Never confuse him for something so simple. Even if he expected much, he too gave much.

The determination in the young man's face turned to steeliness. From childhood he had been groomed to take command with authority. The timbre of his voice could easily change to one that instructed with high expectation. That was probably why the men who circled around him had volunteered for this battle in the first place. The prince was revered, but too he was respected, maybe even liked.

The young man was not of age yet to know that such circle was only a glimpse of what would come years into the horizon. There would come the day when the circle would be around a grand table. He'd sit at its head, calling forth only the most bravest, strongest and noblest of knights to hold court with him. It was a day he could not see for it was too sentimentally hard to witness a time when his father would breathe no longer…

And he would be king.

_King Arthur._

That was too far off in the future, just like the _not yet known reality_ that his simple bumbling servant was actually a warlock, who would become possibly the greatest sorcerer of all time. It was far too difficult for him to imagine now that he would join with _Sorcerer Merlin_, uniting Albion, and bringing magic back to all its lands.

Merlin, as the way he saw him now, was too simple, though a bit silently he had become a trusted ally…_and friend_. Merlin wore loose clothes in bright silly colors. His knees quaked every time he joined Arthur on a battle. There really was nothing special about him if you simply saw his appearance.

Look beyond though and you saw what the young prince did even at this time _before_ the future would affirm his belief. Despite how he complained about his servant regularly, Arthur was not the kind to suffer fools gladly. The first day he'd met Merlin, the silly young man actually bravely, and a bit stupidly, called him a _prat_. Later he would call him a _royal_ one and challenge him to a fight. Of course Arthur's stealthy brawn was more than a match for Merlin's lesser physical ability. Something odd happened though that day. Arthur stumbled in bits of clumsiness that he had never been challenged with before. He was not one to physically falter, and yet with that match against Merlin, he was tripping over things enough to actually give Merlin a temporary advantage…before Arthur slapped him with the handy broom. The guards had then come to put Merlin in the dungeon for his audacious insubordination. Oddly though Arthur negated it, for a reason strong he held in his mind. Merlin had not backed down. Even knowing he was the prince, he stood up to him.

It would go so _beyond_ that in the future. Allies would turn into a force difficult for anyone else to challenge. _That time though still was not yet come._

Arthur sought in his soul now for Camelot's salvation. He would take these twelve knights that had courageously volunteered with him tonight to fight the dragon menace. It was the last of its breed and it actually had been imprisoned within the caved walls of the castle for some time. Someone unknown though had freed it; there was no time for stowing out punishment. It simply had to be captured before it devastated completely. For too many nights now it had flown in the skies terrorizing the community and leaving carnage in its wake. It had to be stopped…

_No matter what the cost._

It was for the love of his life's world. Growing up royal, Arthur felt an awesome responsibility, one that sometimes made him want to shake to the soles of his boots. However he was braver than a crying boy who would give into such cowardly sins. Instead he always kept his head held high. He never let fear reek out.

At this moment though his mind was quiet, humbled as he faced the knights that surrounded him. Everything would end one way or another this evening. He could only hope the dragon's fate would be a mortal one of closure. These men, young and old around him, hoped to hold their life with him as their leader this night. He prayed solemnly he could keep their wishes true.

Even as he was ready to face whatever outcome came. As he knew his knights were too. Simply stated, they may all die this night. He may feel his last breath in this final act.

But then so be it. He would not give up until the dragon took his final blow. As long as his eyes were open he would endure any kind of pain and terror. He would do it for his Camelot. For his father. For his people.

For…

_Her._

**~~**~~**~~**

She helped another one that lay still with injury in the hall that had been set up for all that needed care. It was filled nights ago with people. Now, even though it had emptied out some, for those who no longer were with eyes open, sadly brought to their hastily dug up graves, and those more fortunate, who had healed from their wounds, it still was busy with sounds. She smiled down gently at a young boy whose eyes shook with fear. Tenderly she whispered to him all would be alright, even though she knew darkly his parents had been taken during the dragon's relentless attacks just the night before.

She was dressed in lavender, the cloth pretty enough, but less refined material than what the noble ladies wore. She was a woman still young enough to be called a girl by some. Her life had never been one of privilege, but still she felt cared for through most it. From the time of being a young girl she had served _her lady_ as a ready maiden. Sadly _her lady_ just days beyond had disappeared in the wilds of magic with Sorceress Morgause.

Because she had no ability to see into the future, she knew not that _her lady_ had a destiny that might steer far from hers. Though that lady had never been anything but kind to her, she was filled with a fate that was darker than anything ever she could have imagined. She would become foe to those she had befriended before, for the maiden's lady was the Lady Morgana, a woman who would go into the cycles of history, who would unite with the darkest of all.

_Mordred._

The girl had no understanding of that though, as she too could not foresee a future in which two men of stature would fight for her love. They would yearn for her desire to be only theirs. One she would marry, bringing change to her life she could never now imagine. The other she would never entirely forget, as his life's fate would intertwine their placements again, and that with her future husband. Neither would she entirely betray, for she had no such evil ability. And yet both she would hold dear in her heart, to friction their friendship. For love had no easy dictation. And there was no straight answer of who she desired most. _Not yet anyway._

She saw herself as just Gwen, simple servant girl who served her Lady Morgana until _her lady_ disappeared. It was inscribed though in the clouds of the new day _beyond_. One day she would become much more than just _simple_ Gwen. One drift into the horizon she would kneel at the altar of her coronation.

_The Coronation of Queen Guinevere._ She would be respected, loved, serve and live with a man she could never believe now whose fate hers would so ultimately mingle with.

Smiling at the boy one more time now, Gwen hastily made her way past to an elderly man whose cough was deep. With smile full still she tended to the wounds that scraped at his stomach. Then she wiped with little heed at the stained white apron that tied at the waist of her lavender dress. She must be on her way to another.

Without _her lady_ there anymore it may seem she should have no job, but actually she had plenty because she was capable of much more than one duty. She had many labors in the castle that she tended to without any sort of complaint. Even the days when her father's loss had been so fresh, after his wrongly judged death, she had not allowed herself much luxury of grief. Her lady then had needed tending to. The castle required her to keep guest quarters in order. Many a time she tended to the knights, mending and cleaning their uniform and gear. She worked in the kitchen, washing the dishware of the royal family, and its guests.

There was no time to be sad then, as there was little time to fear. The fiery dragon had come now for more than a pair of nights. It would soar in the sky before it dove down with its terrorsome teeth, its wide jaws opening to release the fire that left the castle in smoke filled injury. She knew that some of the highest towers still were burning with the dragon's litter. The men were wearied from trying to fight it, and the women were soiled from tending to all the hurt and damage it left in its wake.

Making her way to a sad faced woman, Gwen heard the old man speak. Gaius may be much in age, but in spirit he was fully young and caring of the kingdom he served. "Ah Gwen, watch over there for Sir Baldad please, and keep a run of things for a bit. King Uther requires me to join him in the great hall. Merlin and Prince Arthur are back."

She tried not to open her mouth too wide. They were back. _He_…was back. "Of course Gaius. I will make sure everyone is tended to."

The old man smiled at her gently. He knew, for he had talked to her about it before and witnessed the tender scene as she tended to his wounds, that something was building between the young prince and sweet Gwen. He touched at her hand now, soft enough for a young woman, and yet worked harshly from a servant's life. It was not anywhere near though as gnarled as his own from age and his own share of hard work. "Thank you Gwen. I know all will be well, but be sure my dear to take the time you need for your own rest. Your help is valued highly, but I will not have you falling faint on me from weariness."

She pushed back at a curl of hair that escaped the loose ties that tried to hold at it as Gaius left. Nothing novel. Her hair was a mess mostly of dark curls that rarely did they pay heed entirely to any kind of bonds. It could be supposed it was like her ways, not so easily predicted. Gwen was a beautiful surprise to most. Even if she didn't realize it.

She moved from bed to bed with little care for herself or any bits of her appearance. She needed to keep to her work, and not let her mind drift to where her heart might sometimes willfully linger. Emotions were too hard to contain. Too much unfortunate.

**~~**~~**~~**

He sat down with them, the group of twelve. They speedily laid out their plot of venture, their agenda meant to end the dragon's fiery breaths. Arthur, _Prince Arthur_, as he was nobly called, smiled shortly at the men who would ride with him this night. They were all of noble birth as should be. _Still_, he wouldn't mind having a man of less noble birth come along on this trial. He fought nearly as well as him. He would have been maybe the best knight ever, but he was far from here, Lancelot.

_Far from her._

There was no time for this. Lancelot was nowhere near and whatever had transpired between…them…during that rescue mission months ago, that time was long past. She lived in Camelot. He lived outside.

Arthur shunned it all away now, knowing this task he was about to embark on couldn't allow any emotional wanderings.

Instead he agreed with his knights on their now fully planned course of action. Not much needed to be spoken about for Camelot Knights knew how to fight by instinct. They trained without end for all kinds of battles.

As they departed from the great hall to ready their gear, Arthur noticed Merlin was nowhere to be seen. Typical, though he supposed he could pardon it for the moment. His servant had spoken little on the way back to the castle, both their moods down as now there would be no Balinor to help them defeat the Great Dragon. He had died during their mission to find him. With no living Dragonlord, this was the one solution. Arthur would ride out with his men on horseback to the open forests, far away from Camelot, where they could control the atmosphere and keep the people safe. _Even as they possibly gave their own lives._

Arthur shook his head away from that grim maybe-future. If that was how it came to pass, then at least they would die with honor. He searched with his blue-skied eyes one last time for his servant, finding no notice of him or Gaius. He knew Merlin was close to the old man, as they shared quarters in the castle, and he worked for Gaius as much as him. He'd give him a little time before he'd expect his assistance with his armor. It was Merlin's job to tend to him. Even with Balinor's death obviously affecting him, he would hold him to his duty. Maybe it sounded harsh, but a kingdom could only be ruled with order kept in place. He was a prince who went into battle right alongside his knights all the time. He never expected them to fight alone. He put his life on the line aplenty. Consider him privileged, but he also had deep responsibility. That meant a servant like Merlin was entirely necessary. Even as a sometimes friend at his side…though let Merlin never hear that fond expression.

He'd turn it into something stupid. Idiot. _Idiot Merlin_.

Arthur smiled softly, finally making his departure from the great hall, avoiding the fearful eyes of his father. He knew he worried what the fate of this battle would be. Arthur was set on it though. Whatever was needed for the love of his beautiful kingdom.

For dear Camelot.

**~~**~~**~~**

As she watched Gaius pass by now with Merlin, she wondered if maybe he was alone now. Maybe he was no longer in the great hall. Gaius had told her to rest a bit. It was so much an indulgence to leave the room to others in charge. She couldn't stop the anxious pangs in her heart though. With smile bravely placed, Gwen spoke to one of the helping women. "I must tend to something away from here. I will return soon though."

The older woman gently touched the young servant lady's hand. She was a servant just as her that worked in the castle's kitchen regularly, and so she knew her well. "Of course Gwen. Take your time. You've helped so much."

Gwen smiled at the woman gratefully, holding at her hand for a moment, before heading quickly out of the room. Holding at her skirts, she climbed the steps of the lower part of the castle. His room was in the highest towers. She looked up the next turn of stairs before stopping and shaking her head at her silliness.

_What was she thinking to do, just appear at his room?_

This was foolishness.

She started to turn down the stairs as a knight coming in the opposite direction nearly collided with her. He held still at her small form quickly to keep her steady.

"Oh, so sorry Miss Gwen. I am rushing to prepare. We leave soon."

Her face straightened to concern. She knew the knight well enough. He'd been in Arthur's command for less than a year now. "Leave where Sir Petrus?"

He smiled wearily. This ride might be his last. "To fight the Great Dragon of course. Prince Arthur has beckoned twelve of us to go with him to the woods. To fight it in the open. We will have more advantage there, in the forests, and all the same be able to protect Camelot from another night of havoc."

Her heart felt a hitting beat. They were leaving the palace to do battle. The chance of their survival could be as meek as the ties of her worn apron. Still, she tenderly moved her hands to the knight's brave ones. She would not think of her own worries before appreciating one of their courageous men. "Be safe Sir Petrus. I will pray for yours and all to return."

The knight smiled fondly. _Miss Gwen_, as he called her even though she had no noble title, was simply a servant woman, and yet she had a way about her that gentled at each soul she kindly touched. It made her prettier than her mostly modest looks. "Thank you Miss. I will move out of your way now." He laughed with rushed amusement.

Gwen smiled at it and then stood still on the step. The poor man might not return. She would hope the best and pray just as she had promised.

She should go back down the stairs to help the victims in the recovery room. He'd probably be with Merlin anyway. They most likely were getting him in gear already. It was a fool's mission to seek him out. She couldn't restrain though the lump that came to her throat now, the little pin pricks at her heart. She _must_ see him.

Before he rode out.

**~~**~~**~~**

He stood in his room. Quietly. Silently. Peering out the window he could see all the smoke still rising from the left over fires. He hated how they pierced at Camelot's beauty. Their kingdom would not sustain this kind of damage much longer. It was why he had made the solid choice to meet the dragon on more desired ground. At least they would have a little more control, if feeble.

He turned as a knock now came at his door. Shaking his head, he called out with irritation. "Merlin, it's about time. You need to tend to my armor and-

The door opened. Quietly. _It wasn't Merlin._

Arthur stared. At the one woman he dared believe he would ever love.

"Guinevere."

She didn't move from the doorway, taking in all his handsome beauty. It was just the way it was. Prince Arthur was a man who on the outside had a majestic glory about him. Even if on the inside he could be something altogether much more complicated. His stature was a tall enough one that required her deep brown eyes to look up to. Now though as he leaned slightly against the casing of his window, their views could meet in almost perfect position. She took in quietly the simple blue tunic and dark pants he wore, surrounded by his tall boots.

"_Arthur."_ She whispered, still not moving from her stood in place.

He pushed away from the window now. She was a surprise his heart fully welcomed. Even as he noticed how harried she looked. It was in every face though of each Camelot resident. They all had been fighting the horrible dragon for too much time now. "Uh…come in."

She shook her head without taking a step inside. She wished this wasn't his plan, but knew he would simply insist on its importance. "You're going to the woods…to fight the dragon?"

Arthur walked over to the decorated chair that met the equally ornamented table. He folded a bit nervously his jacket that lay over the chair's top. Earlier he had carelessly put it there to lie. It was Merlin's responsibility of course to tidy after him. For some reason though with Gwen, after that stay at her humble, but well kept home, where she taught him about humility, among other things, he didn't want to look too messy. "Yes. As soon as Merlin stops fiddling with whatever nonsense he's up to now." He spoke the words with dismissive affection.

Gwen noticed what it hid though. It wasn't hard to see that Arthur and Merlin were close, like she had been with her Lady Morgana. Oh sure, Arthur was much more brusque about it, but he had defended Merlin a handful of times, sometimes even laughed naturally with him when she witnessed them together, and even once rushed to save his life. Arthur often pretended his heart was harder, but she knew it had a gentling softness at its core, even enough to regard a servant just a touch fondly.

Still she said nothing, just smiled quietly at his smarting words.

Arthur stepped away from the table now, walking to be directly in front of the young woman. Touching at her hand, he motioned. As finally she stepped all the way inside, he smiled and pushed the door mostly closed.

_Guinevere_ was the kind of surprise you never expected to encounter. He was not new to womanly affections. He hadn't taken it past much innocent ways simply because he was always too busy on the hunt, training his knights, and going into battle. But there had been enough palace gatherings for him to have participated in _some_ fun ways. Mostly it was with ladies of high nobility who giggled their way through, irking him after too much spent time. And of course there had been the Lady Morgana, who he soon realized teased him too much, as he did her, for anything to evolve beyond tussling friendship.

_This_ though…happened _so_ slowly. Without announcement. _Baffling him still._

She was just a servant, a maiden to Morgana actually, but that mattered little to him as time had passed. There was something so rightfully delicate in her given name, _Guinevere_. Her skin darkened more than the fairness of his own. Perhaps it should be opposite, but he loved its touch of sun. Her hair was a smattering of dark lovely curls that she more often now let out of the bunned bit she had first wore so responsibly. Her face was in no way perfect other than those dark precious eyes, who reflected back his wonderings, and those tender lips that parted with yearnings under his. Maybe Guinevere was not the woman most would see him desiring, but desire her _entirely_ he did. So beautiful he felt his heart often lock around her, before it bounced too playfully.

She could bring out his most tender smile, his most child-filled laughter. It was maybe foolish to think such, but what he felt with her, he felt with no other.

Gwen lowered her head now, concern touching at the inside of her troubled mind and heart. She felt his finger at her cheek. Slowly she looked up, to the blue deep sky lined eyes that ended with golden lashes. Quickly she spoke, knowing she couldn't be quiet any longer as he so gently smiled down at her. "Arthur, are you sure this is what you should do? The dragon has hurt so many. Will you and your knights have the chance to stop it? You've seen how fierce it is, all those flames coming out of its mouth-

He smiled fully now, touching at her arm to stop her. It was like Gwen to speak more when she was strongly concerned. He knew maybe he should demand she use the rightful title of his name, but secretly he had excited from the first time she stopped using the labels with him, calling him simply _Arthur_.

"It will be dangerous for sure. I'm not going to pretend what we are planning is simple, but it's the only thing that can be done Guinevere. The Dragonlord we went to find is alive no longer, so this is the only way we will have a chance to save the kingdom. Away from Camelot. Whatever the fate be."

She shivered at the last gloom of his words and without thinking it too heavily or sensibly, pushed against his chest. What they would be doing was so dangerous. The thought of never seeing him again, too much pain to lance at her heart. "Oh Arthur…"

He barely looked past his door that thankfully now was closed enough to not allow anyone passing by to see. He held no shame for the woman who shivered against him now. He just knew that if the wrong ones saw, too much would have to be explained. To his father she would always be just a servant, below them, enough underneath to not have even merited saving her during that bandit kidnapping. His father was insane though to think he could leave her there to a horrible breathless fate, with men who would harm her in awful ways. He had barely slept before he finally saw her again, dirtied and tired, but oh so thankfully safe. Then of course he had noticed Lancelot. Found out she had another savior.

_Oh_…that was past.

He moved his arms around her sides now, stilled his hands at her back and held her in kind. Silently. He closed his eyes. There wasn't much to say.

He couldn't pretend that he knew with certainty he would come back from this mission. He couldn't give any kind of false hope that he knew might never come to be. This was probably one of the most dangerous things he had ever done, but there was no other way. Camelot _had_ to be saved. He had to at least attempt it. Even if he went down, he'd at least fall in the fight.

One hand moved up to the darkness of her hair. His fingers lazily twisted into the deep curls. _"It's the only thing we can do."_ He whispered quietly against her forehead.

She finally looked up, touched at his cheek with trembling affection. She wanted to make sure this wasn't the last time his face would be before hers. She wished she could hold him safely in her heart. This was too much. To worry about how-

_Enough Gwen. He is bravely going to do what he feels is right. Give him your strength back._

Her inner admonishing made her feel stronger now. Arthur was spoiled, yes, but also one of the most courageous men she'd ever known. He brought out his sword with a wry touch to his eye. He never backed away from danger. Sometimes even foolishly, but always boldly. Whispering strongly now, she swallowed away her fears. _"You will come back. I know you will. You will defeat the dragon and you will come back here to Camelot. I am sure of it."_

He could feel the tender stroke of her fingers against his cheek, like that day she kissed him in the tent during his death-match that he had no memory of being challenged to. The only real memory he had was when she had pushed against his mouth with hers and made him kiss her. Not just requested it. But _forced_ it, until he was so strongly returning the affection. Holding at her small back as his arched to be closer in touch with her sweet body. When the kiss was over, and he felt the shock of injuries he had no placement for, she gently informed him what was happening. And asked for just one thing. That he _live_ for her.

"Come back to be with you?" Arthur asked now, his fingers still longing against her hair. He smiled now as he remembered when he had been bitten by the Questing Beast, though the memories of that time were hazy, there was that feel of her stroking his forehead, and the strong words that came out of her mouth. That he would be alright. "I remember you insisting before that I would be okay. You ordered me to wake up, didn't you?" He lightly smirked now with teasing.

Gwen softly rolled her eyes and pushed at his chest, but then felt his lips come down to meet hers. She answered easily. From the first time his mouth had touched hers in her home, on that day she gave him her handkerchief to wear for luck, she craved always its return. She loved how it came down softly, and yet feverishly opened her own for all the intimate drink sought.

If anyone walked in the room now they would perhaps sentimentally believe in eternal love. The way they held at each other was desperately intimate, and yet softly gentle.

Ending the kiss sooner than he wanted, Arthur pressed one last bit against her mouth, and then soberly looked down into her precious brown eyes. "I will negate probably later I ever said this, if I come back, but…a few times I have longed for not being a prince, Gwen."

She shook her head solidly now with firm resolve. Parts of his words were too painful. The other was too simple. He had to know. She loved his gentle heart, but also, oh the way he loved Camelot. He was born to be what he was. He would be the most wonderful king ever, she believed. His peaceful heart would blend with the people in kindly firm rule. Not harsh unfairness, like the way his father, Uther, sometimes brutally did his work. "Do not say that Arthur. You are meant for this. To be king, Arthur. I've told you before and…I believe it. You will be kind and just as king. Your people will look on you with affection. I cannot shirk my responsibilities and you must never shirk yours. _Only_…"

Now her lesson ended. As her final fragile wish came in. She knew what he was doing was rightfully brave, but still she feared so much. Let his life be kept safe and secure. "Only…I wish you didn't have to face such danger this night Arthur." She went on with conviction, her thoughts now too contradictory. "Still, I believe you will come back safely. _I have to_."

He smiled down at her again tenderly, bringing her strongly into the hold of his muscular arms. She was a servant and so she had hands that were not as soft maybe as a lady of the court, her arms had lifted aplenty, and her legs were used to long hours of standing, but none of that diminished the beautiful feminine creature she was to him. How delicate she felt in his embrace from the first time he honestly held her in that tent. Sometimes he wished her life didn't have to be burdened by work, but he rarely gave thought to it for long. He knew she would not desire such thoughts as she now reminded him of _his_ duty, his obligation that he must follow, as she so properly followed _her own_. He just wished it didn't have to be so complicated. If only the world could see that a servant was none less than a prince.

Or future king.

Just never mention that to Merlin. _Hah._

She looked up now, seeing the wry smile curve at his lips. She smiled back and stroked his cheek with intent question. "What is that about now? Your roguish smile?"

"Nothing important." He answered simply, touching at her cheek and hearing her sigh as his hand caressed her soft sunlit skin. The curls of course curtained over his own paler hand, making him shiver inwardly with their whispers. He should stop this and let her go, but if there was that chance he would not return, then he needed this last bit. There were so many things to tell her, and yet he knew he could not, had no right to say a single thing. He could not expect her to wait on him for whatever his duty called for. He could not think of her waiting for him to come back with his possible no return. If this was goodbye, then he'd leave it to a quiet kind one.

This one thing though he could do, this oh so necessary affection that defied any kinds of words he might speak.

He couldn't help but lower his head, find her lips again, and taste all the sweet drink of her mouth. Before he let go, and smiled, touched at her forehead with his lips. _Let this not be the final time._ "Merlin should be here soon. This is about as late as he usually is."

She lifted her head, seeing his skied eyes so close, pondering deeply down into hers, before his cheek lingered against her own, making her want to shudder. "I must go back down to the hall. There are so many that need care. Gaius will need my help."

He nodded his head, his cheek leaving the touch of her soft one, his voice deepening to its usual royal timbre, the one that stepped away from his soft sensibilities. "_Right._ Well then I suppose that's it."

She noticed now how he was inwardly preparing himself, already exuding _that_ royal authority again, as she placed herself back in the position of loyal servant, giving the rightful bow.

But just for one second. As he started to turn, she held at his arm, seeing the firmness leave his eyes. The softness floating back in. "Be careful my Lord. Do not risk too much. _Please Arthur, be careful_."

He saw the tear fall down her cheek before she rapidly pushed it away, her mouth pursing with need of strength. It was enough though. He held at her hand, brought it to touch at his heart. "_I will_. I have _much_ to come back for."

She reached for it now with her other hand, one of the simple ties in her hair, causing part of the curls to fall forward, but she paid it no heed. She had nothing else to offer now so it would have to be enough, and her wild curls would have to tame themselves for the time being.

Arthur stared, but then felt her freed hand touch his. He looked down at the simple hair ribbon, so undecorated compared to the ladies of the court. Maybe that was why it was so much more _precious_.

"I thought it might keep you safe. Show that I am thinking of you."

His fingers brushed against hers as he smiled softly now, taking the ribbon from her delicate fingers. "Thank you."

She nodded her head slowly…

As the door parted, their lifted hands fell. Their intertwined ones disconnected. They backed away rapidly.

_But it was just Merlin._

Arthur rolled his eyes with royal complaint, even though he wondered quietly at the redness in his servant's eyes. It had been there since Balinor's death. Interesting, but somewhat understandable. "Well there you are, _finally Merlin_. Hurry it up. You have to help me with my armor."

Guinevere smiled at the familiar brusqueness and nodded to her friend. "Merlin."

Smiling back, Merlin wondered _what_ he had interrupted. Even if Arthur tried not to talk about it that much, Merlin knew what almost no one else knew. That Arthur had deep affections for Gwen. That he had kissed her in that tent. That she was his _true love_, decreed by the emotion that defied _even_ magic. "Gwen."

"Be careful. Both of you." Gwen rushed out of the room before her tears could fall down solidly.

Outside, she held at the staircase banister. Held at her heart with eyes tightly closed.

Not wanting to betray any of his emotions too deeply, Arthur turned away from his servant, eyes focused back outside the window. In his hand he held the ribbon Guinevere had given him. It felt warm against his chilling skin. "Merlin."

The young servant, already with the armor in hand, answered busily. "Yes?"

"The word I made you keep before, that day I had to fight King Olaf, I'll hold you to again. If anything happens to me…_make sure Guinevere is cared for_." His heart was the heaviest it had ever felt, even more-so than that day he rescued her and she displayed her emotions for Lancelot, shunning him without maybe even meaning to. Maybe she had been hurt then though too, by his lie that he had only rescued her because of Morgana's begging. _As if anything so ridiculous could be true._ As if he hadn't been able to fully close his eyes for rest until she was in his presence. To think now of leaving and never seeing her again…

_Of…_

As Arthur still didn't turn back to him, Merlin nodded his head, not mentioning yet his full intention to join his master on his dangerous mission. After all, if he truly was a Dragonlord, he would have to be the one to keep Arthur safe, to defeat Kilgharrah, as his father had called the dragon. "Of course."

Arthur sighed heavily, slipped the ribbon into the pocket of his tunic, before turning with a strong royal pratting sense. "_Alright_, stop standing there and help me get into this armor. Really Merlin, you can be entirely _useless_…"

Merlin smiled at the familiar complaints, instantly helping Arthur put all the gear on. There had been a time he was slow at this. Now though he was experienced and could complete it at a feverish pace. As he finished with the last bits, before Merlin planned to tell him he wanted to join him on this venture, he noticed how Arthur was quiet, his expression sober.

There had to be much on his burdened heart.

**~~**~~**~~**

It was hours since they had left. She had stepped out of the hall to wave them goodbye. The waiting was the most horrible now. It helped to be kept busy by tending to all those that needed care, but she wished so desperately for _some_ kind of word. Night was fully here and they were probably fighting it now or…

_No._

"Gwen…"

She looked up to feel Gaius's hand gentle at her shoulder. She smiled softly. She knew he was pained too for Merlin was like a son to him. "I just wish we could have heard something by now Gaius."

The old court physician nodded his head. "I know. I worry too, but we must have faith." He knew this trial Merlin was facing would be hard for emotional as well as physical reason. He doubted Arthur and the twelve knights, as stealth they were, would be able to defeat the dragon alone. Magical creatures had advantage that those without it could not begin to understand, especially one as mysterious as the Great Dragon. Merlin would find the right time to do what he was destined to do. To be the Dragonlord his father had turned down to him. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late when that opportunity came. Gaius hoped the boy would be brave enough to do what was needed. He was so young, and had already faced so much, as Arthur had too.

They really _were_ two sides of a coin. Arthur was brave, never backing down from a fight, even with all his bold arrogant attitude. Merlin was softly lined, and yet fierce about magic with an ability that astounded even Gaius, a man who had lived during a time magic had _not_ been forbidden. Together, they made magic _and_ brawn create miracles. Even if Arthur didn't know Merlin's secret, wasn't aware of how many times his servant had helped him, it didn't matter. Arthur already was something different from his father. Look at his tender affections for Gwen.

Gaius held at her hand before he felt the girl walk away, announcing what she noticed.

"We need more water. I'll fetch some from the well."

Gaius didn't try to stop her this time, like he had that night of the dragon's punishings. He knew the dragon was far away from Camelot.

Close to Merlin and Arthur.

_Ah, let them be safe._

**~~**~~**~~**

Merlin felt it as Kilgharrah flew away, far from Camelot, far from this forest, up high into the sky. _He had done it._ He was a Dragonlord. He spoke and the dragon heeded…his kin?

_Oh._

It still hurt, the loss of his father, but at least he'd done what was needed, as he had felt his father there with him.

Arthur was hurt, but hopefully…

Merlin's thought paused, as the person with that name began to move.

"Uuuhhh…"

Lifting his head slowly, Arthur looked around at the state of knights all down on the ground around him. Beyond though, there _he_ stood. Merlin. Every knight had probably been taken out this fateful evening, and yet there was his idiot servant. _Ah Merlin._ The dragon-

_Wait, where was the dragon?_ All he could remember was sticking that wooden spear deep into the dragon's heart, at least he hoped it had hit there, and then…

_Flying…falling…some…_

Merlin. He was still standing there. He had to ask him.

Arthur listened with shock as Merlin told him he had delivered the fatal blow, that the dragon was no longer there. That he was gone. He didn't even take time to ponder it. Arthur just laughed with wild abandon, shocked and happier than he'd ever been. For the love of Camelot, for honor and duty, they had made their trek, and it had paid off. The dragon was gone. Oh, he would not harm Camelot ever again. _Yes!_

Still lying on the ground, he felt Merlin's hand come out now to assist him. Arthur pulled up at it with vigor, soon standing again on his own. Looking around though, he started to wonder. "_Where_…where is it Merlin if it's dead?"

Merlin swam for an answer. He was _much_ too used to having to give these hasty explanations that weren't the entire truth. Arthur had _not_ killed the dragon of course. _No one had._ Merlin had instead ordered Kilgharrah to leave. That didn't make any less though of what Arthur had attempted and started. It amazed Merlin sometimes how brave Arthur could be, and how he would take chances, no matter what the risk to himself. Anytime given the chance he protected those around him. It was simply what Arthur was made of, stealth and honor. Yes, he could be a _Royal Prat_, but Merlin also counted him as a trusted friend, even if he wasn't _entirely_ sure Arthur felt the same.

There was no less glory in what Arthur had done. Merlin doubted most men would face a fire-breathing dragon after all his other men had already fallen, burned. He doubted many would raise a wooden spear to such a large ferocious creature. That they would withstand the dragon's fiery breath without a single bit of magic to help. Arthur had advanced all the way, actually getting the spear in, until the dragon abruptly pushed him away so hard to harm. For that Merlin knew this was not his alone, and he didn't need the clamor of victory anyway. He happily took the position as bumbling servant, as long as it kept his master…and friend…_safe_.

_For that day was on the horizon_, the one that not even Merlin could have predicted, but knew some of now thanks oddly enough to Kilgharrah. Arthur would rule, uniting all of Albion in peace, and magic would come back to the kingdom. Already Merlin knew Arthur would rule differently from his father, and yet somehow honor the man he loved who had parented him. Maybe one day Arthur would even be able to handle the secret of his birth. _Possibly that was the reason for their joined fates._ Arthur had magic in him too. It was just Merlin was the one who knew how to control it, who had it in his soul. He was born of the Old Religion. Kin to Kilgharrah as strange as it sounded.

"Uh, yeah, well you see, something really weird happened when you stuck the spear in and he went up and then kind of disintegrated and _uh_…he kind of just disappeared into some puff of smoke and such." Merlin smiled awkwardly when he was done.

Arthur's eyes scrutinized with question. That was the _worst_ explanation he could ever think of, but typical Merlin. Lifting his hand with dismissal, he concluded in a celebratory tone. "Well at least it's gone. That's what matters. It can't ever hurt Camelot again."

Merlin smiled with satisfaction, but then turned more serious as his master and friend noticed the carnage around them.

Arthur sighed heavily. _They_ were the _only_ ones survived. All the others had suffered the final fate, even the fine horses. He lowered his head for a moment, going down on one knee and whispering in titled respect of his men. _"You were all brave and loyal to the last. Camelot will never forget your sacrifice. Neither I. Your Prince thanks you for all your courage. Rest well my Knights, with valor and glory of what you have done."_

Of what was left, would need to be rightfully returned to the earth, but that would have to wait, as he and his servant should return to Camelot now.

Merlin bowed his own head, watching Arthur's emotional homage to the twelve fallen knights, seeing how he stuck the spear deep into the earth in everlasting respect. Often deaths happened at high time in battle, that Arthur was never allowed the time to react. It was such a novelty now, to the see the emotion touch him. Merlin smiled soberly, pretty sure each and every Camelot Knight that had perished, had done so with full belief in their attempted conquest.

Arthur lifted off the ground now, giving the littered earth one last look, leaving the spear there like a gravestone, and then pushing away any last bit of pain or sadness. There was no reason to grieve ever for a fallen knight. They did not deserve his tears for they would not want them. They died in the most rightful way. To _honor_ them, he would not mourn with weakened sadness.

Making his way to Merlin now, he slapped at his back to get the young man's attention, as he could feel the ribbon against his hand, safely still in his pocket. It had kept him well, _the luck of dear Guinevere_. "Alright, back to Camelot to let them know the fate of the dragon."

Merlin smiled. "Yeah…"

Arthur gave him a wry look. "So uh, what were you doing all that time I fought the dragon, Merlin? Cowering in fear behind one of the forest trees?"

Merlin simply smiled. _"Something like that."_

**~~**~~**~~**

Gwen headed out to the well again to fetch more water. As she reached it she remembered the night when Arthur had been fighting on the square. He had yelled for her and then without thinking about it much it seemed, rushed to keep her safe. She recalled now how the dragon came down upon his shoulder, making him cry out and fall down with her. Inside the hall she had tended to his wound, as his hand grabbed hold of hers and brought it to his heart. So she could feel its solid beautiful beat.

Lowering the bucket of water now, she braced herself against the well's stone edge. Lifted her head for one more quiet prayer to the one she had voiced after their departure. _"Please…keep him safe. That's all I ask. I wish for them all to come back, but…I selfishly ask especially for his and Merlin's return."_

Shaking her head, she picked up the bucket again and started to make her way to the hall when she heard it. The palace guards who announced all arrivals, watching above from the highest towers, called out.

"_Prince Arthur! Prince Arthur is back…with Merlin!"_

She watched as Gaius came out of the hall too. His eyes were alight with joy. She could barely smile though as they still had to wait. It would take time for them to reach the first gates…

It seemed an eternity until she finally caught the first glimpse. Together, on foot, they strode straight into the square. Merlin and Arthur.

He couldn't lower his eyes. All Arthur could do was lift his head to the towers and see all that he loved, and had been his kingdom since birth. These were his people. This was his rightful place, and finally it was saved. He did it, or they did it, or whatever had happened. For once he didn't really care. He was just back and…

_Oh._

For the love of sweet Camelot.

His eyes were not facing hers for he kept his head up. He seemed so deeply intent on the towers of the castle that now finally would no longer burn with vandal. _It was over._ _He was home. He was safe._ The wind waved at his blonde hairs and she could no longer simply walk when it would take too long to reach him.

She ran forward past Gaius, determined and needing. Lifting her arms, not caring who watched or saw, heeding none of what maybe she would normally, she wrapped around until he was in her embrace. With the deepest affection she whispered against his shoulder. _"I thought I'd lost you…"_

Arthur didn't care either of any protocol right now. He had been so focused on the castle that was his home that he hadn't even felt her appearance until she was solidly around him. Lifting his own arms, he smiled softly. His dear Guinevere, no matter what he was meant to be, and _would_ be, the possibility of not breathing again made it all more so. She was his heart. Her touch was the most welcome. There was so much he wished he could tell her. For now he just held silent. Warmed by her sweet hold.

He walked with her away from where Gaius greeted Merlin. He started to open his mouth to talk to her when…

Gwen stepped back as the king called down from the top of the steps. Then as he went to meet his son, she moved away even more. Seeing Merlin, she smiled and went to hug him. She was so grateful he was safe too, for he was such a dear friend.

Arthur hugged his father, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Soberly he smiled and followed the king into the palace…

Coming out from the friendly hug, Gwen turned away from the departing prince, ignoring her complaining heart.

**~~**~~**~~**

It was latening into darkest of night. The celebration had been muted in respect for all the passings of each day and this night. Many had been lost, _but thankfully too_, much had been saved. That was where the focus must be kept now, restoring Camelot to its original state, and caring for the people who still needed assistance. He knew it would take days, weeks and months to repair all and heal the leftover wounds, but Camelot was a bonded community that would face the toils bravely.

Arthur stepped to the window to lift tired eyes to the sky. The Great Dragon's tyranny was over. Finally everything was quiet. As his eyes lowered though to the palace square, he noticed a small figure crossing over the cobble stone. Turning away from the window, Arthur slipped on his brown leathered jacket, with tassels at the collared shoulder.

**~~**~~**~~**

Bucket in hand, she reached the well. For the first time in many days it was not work for others. During the dragon's frightful reign she had little time to gather water for herself. Now with finally a moment of peace, a break from the healing hall, she wanted a warmed drink before falling into what she imagined would be a very welcomed restful night.

"Fetching some water?"

Rapidly turning, Gwen held still at her heart. "_Arthur!_ Goodness, you gave me a fright. You should not sneak up like that." She pointed at him harshly now, frowning deeply.

His eyebrows climbed upward, before he got over his own surprise. Usually if he caught someone unawares, they did not respond that way, except for Merlin of course, _but then he was a whole other story_. Instead they gave their own condolences of not being prepared for his entrance. They bowed and spewed out all the rightful titles nervously.

As his expression remained stilled like that, noticeable under the flaming torches that lined the castle walls and towers to give light to the dark night, Gwen berated herself inwardly. Once again she had done it, in haste, and without much reasonable thought. Now realizing that maybe someone else could be with him, possibly even his father, she bowed in respect. "I was not expecting you…_my Lord._"

Arthur simply smiled tiredly and with appreciation. Though her face still had that haggardness, it was lit up nicely by the nearby torches. As he looked around though their surrounding, it dawned on him, that they were the only two out here. She was coming out to the well all _alone_. With the dragon's attack the past nights, Camelot was closed down early this evening, only the guards nearby who always kept watch, moving or standing their ground. "It's late Gwen."

As her expression shifted a bit nervously, he sighed and reached for the bucket she was holding. It was servants' work to tend to these things. But a gallant knight would help a lady…_right?_ Not to mention he was sort of indebted to her. "I'll take this."

She immediately shook her head. At least it seemed the king had not followed him out. Maybe he was already asleep. "No, I can handle it Sire."

He was already tired, and now all the formality oddly grated, maybe because it was her, so Arthur reached forward without much thought and held at her hand tightly. "Stop it Gwen."

She stared up at him, wondering what on earth he could mean. She was responding to him the proper way. _He was Prince Arthur._ Nothing would ever change that. Not even the way sometimes she felt as his eyes fell on her, those deep blue eyes that now had darkened enough to mirror the evening's glow.

_The fanciful thought had no place._

She should take the bucket back from him, but he was already holding it with that unyielding look he had given her the day she accused him of being a poor house guest.

Interestingly enough, his own thoughts were on that day too. "When I stayed with you that time you accused me, _rightfully_, of treating you like a servant, when you had invited me. I plan to make up for some of that now. Not let you fetch the water _alone_ again."

She was still staring, so he carried the bucket and held at her arm, bringing her along with him. After staying with her those nights, he knew his way well now. Her house was simple on the outside, nothing more than regular servant quarters. Inside, as she now opened the door, he knew of course it only had one bed. He had learned that fact a bit harshly. _There was something about it though_, this humble little home. It had a fragrant smell of flowers that often she wore in her hair now, the bright and soft petals adorning her dark curls. Her house had no more than one big room, and maybe one tiny one beyond, and yet on every side were simple decorations of flora, wilds of the forest and fruits. He had a feeling it was very special to her, a place she might love to come back to after the sometimes long hours of work at the palace.

Gwen moved to take the water from him, lighting just one more candle to illuminate the room more. "Thank you…"

He gave her a sharp look before she could bring in the royal title.

She gave it up. "Arthur." The formal pretense, _that is_, she ended. Especially as she noticed it now. "_Oh my_…Arthur did you have this cleaned?" She lowered the bucket to the table with concern in her eyes.

He felt the touch of her fingers against his scraped cheek and hissed a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry."

He smiled down at her gently. "No, it's alright. Gaius was going to clean it, but he had an emergency of some sort in the hall." Realizing his response sounded spoilt, he quickly amended it. "I'm not saying it was unimportant. I know many have been injured and require care more than this…" He touched at his cheek, his own fingers brushing softly against hers. "Many are hurt…_some even more than hurt_."

His meaning, the sobered last part of his statement, quickly made its way to her brain. She quietly nodded her head. Only two had come back from the battle this evening. Merlin and him of course. She could see in his eyes now that fact was not an easy one for him. "I ran into Sir Petrus on the steps before I went to see you in your room. He looked so determined, so honored to ride with you, Merlin, and the other Knights of Camelot."

Rarely Arthur wasted any emotion on death. It was too final and never could be changed. Sometimes though it was _wearying_, coming back from battle, with fewer knights he had rode out with, meaning early in the morning the next day having to train a whole new group of recruits. Sometimes it was a never-ending task. Twelve brave men this night had perished. Children, old people, parents, and such had fallen to their end underneath the dragon's terror.

Arthur lowered his head, grateful for one thing. He didn't have to be just _Prince Arthur_ in present company. He didn't have to stand with hands at his sides as he gave that firm unbending look he was expected to keep in the castle's halls.

She lifted her arms, hands coming to grasp at his shoulders, before she moved even more and held comfortingly at the back of his head. "It is alright to be sorrowful Arthur. You mustn't try to be so strong all the time."

He closed his eyes for one short allowed moment, smelling on her ailments for the sick, but also a hint of that floral aura. Not even the partial scent of medicine bothered him as he rested in her soft caring.

The moment didn't last long though before he lifted his head strongly again. She was right, _but also_ he was a prince. From the moment he had been able to walk he'd been trained to fight. Trained hard enough to kill in a second if needed. With that power he too had the deep responsibility of leader of the Knights of Camelot. Much was always expected of him, so quiet moments like this he barely could let last.

Gwen was adamant about one thing though. She even pushed a bit at his shoulders now to get him down to one of the benches at her modest dining table. "Sit here." Moving past him, she placed some of the water from the bucket into a bowl. She brought that with her to the table along with some myrrh and clean cloth. Bending down to her knees, she dabbed the cloth in the myrrh and water.

With her on her knees, he could see her so vividly now. Arthur watched Gwen quietly, feeling her gentling hand wipe softly at the scraped part of his cheek. It hurt barely as she was very proficient at her work and had a tender touch. He imagined she was removing any dried blood and cleaning it all to avoid infection, and for that he was grateful. _"Thank you."_ He whispered softly, smiling down into her concentrating eyes.

Even as she was busy, Gwen easily smiled back, and then felt the touch of his hand against her, something being put into her palm. She looked down.

"You were right. It did keep me safe. Another luck charm of yours that worked well." He was of course referring to her first one, the handkerchief she had given him to wear when he had unknowingly jousted against the assassin knight. He had been harmed that day, but at least his life was spared. And in the end he even won the tournament, secretly, letting _'Sir William'_ take the credit.

Arthur watched as she fingered the hair tie he had given back to her, and then he noticed what touched at her own cheeks. Kings probably didn't do things like this. Maybe princes weren't even supposed to. Certainly not for a mere servant. But Gwen was much more than that. And she had taught him servants should not be held in poor keep anyway.

He reached inside his pocket for his own handkerchief, embroidered with the royal insignia, that he carried. Not even hesitating, he pushed it into the water.

"_Arthur, what are you-_

Gwen started to ask with alarm, but then she was feeling the soft cloth placed against her cheek, just mildly wet enough to cleanse.

"You have small smudges around your face. Probably from helping all the sick. You cleaned everything for me so it's my duty now to assist you."

Gwen stared up at him, feeling the way his hand so gently worked the cloth over all her face.

Reaching her chin, Arthur, tapped his finger there and moved his head down. _One more._ Before he thought about it too deeply. Before she stopped him.

He had told Merlin on the rescue mission the reason why he couldn't acknowledge it, accept it, because it hurt too much to know nothing could ever come from it. That brought too deep a pain, but here with her right in front of him, so lovely in the candle's light, he didn't care much for what complicated all this. She was just…sweet Gwen. _His Guinevere._

_When had this happened anyway?_

She had reminded him in Merlin's homeland that he was not grateful enough to people who gave only what they had. When he had a fever after being bit by the Questing Beast she sat with him and tended to his hot forehead. It was this though.

_Here._

It was in this home when it really started, when he made the decision to fight without his title in the jousting match, because he wanted to see if all his awards and glory were real, or just some falsehood set up by those who didn't want to dishonor him. It was then when he slept in her bed without even giving thought to that she had no other, when he asked to bathe and didn't stop to think she had to go to the well to fetch him the water. It was then she forgot for one crucial moment that he was a prince and so she complained boisterously about his lack of manners. _It was after all that_, the morning after finding out about the assassin, when she kindly gave him her luck charm, a simple handkerchief, to wear, that he simply needed to kiss her.

And that kiss was like none other. In her humble home, with no bits of royalty around, no castle walls, no guards keeping watch, no regal interruptions, he kissed her with just his mouth, holding still at the handkerchief she gave him, and feeling her hands stay right there too against his own, he kissed softer than perhaps he ever had, _and yet…_

The warmth he felt in that moment, the shiver that teased at his form, the missing of her lips as soon as they parted, and yet the need to breathe and watch for her reaction, _nothing_ ever had been like it.

A year, or maybe even months ago, he would have called a person ridiculous to think he'd have a love he kept secret, one who worked in the palace he lived in, and yet…

It was that moment. That one _simple_ moment it all came together.

And almost immediately had a lock sealed on it.

For no good could come from it.

_And yet…_

She felt his hands travel up to her hair, as his eyes met hers and she knew soon she'd feel the heat of his lips. She knew she would not stop it. _Could_ not.

A kiss again. Forbidden. Destined.

Feeling his hand slip down her neck and away, Gwen moved back up to her feet, gesturing, trying to cool her now too warmed lips. It would be best to keep the conversation on the simple, what she had planned and the reason she had gone out to fetch the water in the first place. "I have some pure cider, made days ago, and so I thought I'd heat it with the water, some cinnamon, and some honey to sweeten…make a nice warm drink?"

Arthur couldn't help but tease as he stood up now too. "What about the mead? Might spice it up a little more even."

His look was too roguish. Gwen pushed at his hand. "_No_, no mead. No spirited drinks this night. Would you like some…cider?"

He smiled, glad that she wanted him to stay. "Sure. That would be nice."

He'd attempted to make her dinner when he stayed here before, and when he panicked he left all the work to Merlin, trying to deceive her with good intention, _but still_. He was a prince and was used to being waited on hand and foot, but at the moment he was her guest. Maybe it was a little bold, but she wasn't going to think too much about it now. "Fine then."

He sat back down on the bench with a relaxed smile.

Gwen placed her hands firmly on her hips.

Arthur squinted slightly with question. "_Uh_…is there something wrong?"

"Well you don't think I'm going to make it all by _myself_, do you? And that you're just going to sit there and _watch_?"

His eyebrows moved up. She seemed even a bit angry. As long as he lived he'd probably _never_ entirely understand women. Sometimes they could fire up with barely any warning and left you clueless to what they were so angered about in the first place. At least he was a bit _'clueless'_ right now.

Gwen rolled her eyes and gestured forward. "_Come on._ Up out of your seat…" She came in with a smartly smiling "_My Lord._ The cider will not make itself. If you want a cup you _must_ help me."

He laughed with surprise at her firm stance, catching the smile that curved on her own lips.

Soon though he stood up, as her face firmed up again. If he wanted the hot drink he was going to _have_ to do as she said. "Pardon me…_My Lady._ Of _course_ I will help."

His smile was teasing, but his bow was deep. Gwen couldn't help but blush at it. Only one other man had acted so with her before. She remembered him with fondness now before looking at the prince with wonder.

_Amazing_…Prince Arthur bowing at her feet. For as short as it was.

His back was already straightened again as he followed her to the firing stove. Looking down at it, the water, the cider and other ingredients with hesitation, he wondered…_a bit nervously_…what would be asked of him. It couldn't be as bad as attempting to cook a chicken, right? _That pale rubbery thing with the swinging legs had sure looked nothing like the way it did when it was cooked._

Gwen wondered at his deeply thoughtful and…_apprehensive?_ look, and had to stifle her laughter. He could be a very amusing prince at times,_ the strong brave Arthur Pendragon_. He would fight a man in a second, but put him in a kitchen and seemed his knees started _quaking_. "Okay, first the cinnamon. We'll take the knife and cut it down to some finer pieces."

Noticing the sharpness of the blade in her hands, he took it from her now. "I can do that."

Gwen nodded her head with satisfaction. "Good. I'll start with the cider and water." She carried all the liquid to the flame of the stove.

Arthur cut at the cinnamon sticks a bit uncertainly. "Uh, that fine?"

Gwen smiled encouragingly, seeing easily how inexperienced he was, and yet how he was giving it honest intent. "That's good. Maybe that piece…" Her fingers brushed over his. "Just a bit finer. Then Arthur, if you could do the same with the nutmeg."

"Sure. This isn't so bad."

Once again Gwen had to stifle a bit of laughter.

When he was done with the spices she gathered them into some cheesecloth, making a sort of bag to steep over the cider. Along with that though, she reached for a jar of honey. "It will sweeten it a bit, but not too much. It won't be too bitter then or too…"

As she let the thought hang he filled in with help. "Sugary? Right?"

She smiled, enjoying their bit of work together in the kitchen, almost forgetting for the moment he even _was_ a prince. "Yes." She had the jar of honey open now, but noticed it was thickly sticking to what held it. Reaching for a spoon, she tried to get some out, but it wasn't moving too much even with help.

Noticing her troubles, Arthur looked around for another spoon. Finding one, he too dug from the jar with it. Without realizing it, his spoon hit at hers, the honey deciding right at that moment to loosen. A nice glob of it landed on both their wrists and even splattered some on their clothes.

"Ah!" Gwen cried out.

"Uh!" Arthur joined in.

Then they both took a look at each other's messy stick forms and burst into laughter.

_Who knew cooking could actually be fun? If a bit stickily dangerous._

Arthur smiled like a little boy, not even realizing it. That week he had hid out from the palace to make his point about his abilities, he'd forgotten somewhat what royal life was like. Honestly he hadn't _entirely_…missed it. Even though he _had_ still required Merlin's assistance, he at least got a _taste_ of being someone…just normal. Now here again with Gwen he was feeling that way once more. "Oh well, I don't think that's how it's done."

Gwen came back strongly, forgetting too for the moment much of who he was, all his titles. "Oh _really_ Arthur, do you think that?"

His eyes widened. "Well you're not blaming _me_, are you? First you told me that I snored…_of all things like a pig_…which I do _not_ by the way. And now you accuse me of making a mess with the honey when really it wasn't _my_ fault."

Gwen had started to laugh. _He really did snore!_ That is she was amused, _until_ he got to the last part.

Now she strongly fisted her hands against her hips again, unfortunately forgetting _what_ was on them. "And so whose fault do you portray it to be _My Lord_?"

His look was roguish, filled with strong implication, as he gestured slightly to her.

Gwen's mouth opened with shock. _"It was not my-_

Realizing it _now_, she cut herself off. Her dress had _new_ bits of stickiness. Shouldn't have moved her hands to her hips like that, but it was his fault for making her temper go up. _Humph._ "Oh…really…"

Arthur shrugged. "Something wrong?"

A deep frown creased over her face. "Well _of course_ something is wrong. All this honey…_oooohhh_…it is all sticking to my dress…and my hands and…_oh-_

"Let me help you." Arthur gallantly cut her off, _foolishly_ moving his hands to the sides of her cheeks and then…

"_Oh no."_

Gwen rolled her eyes as now she had honey on her _face_ too. _Sticking_ at her cheekbones.

"Here…let me be of assistance." He answered almost awkwardly now.

Feeling his hands still trying to ridiculously wipe her cheeks with no success since _they_ had honey all over them too, Gwen felt a bit of daring as she smiled sweetly.

"_No my Lord. Let me help you."_ She conveniently brought her hands up to his cheeks and smiled with satisfaction as the honey dripped around the skin of his face now. "_Oh_ that is _so_ much better."

Arthur smirked, half closing his eyes as the honey _stickily_ just sat there. _"Indeed."_

Then he hesitated no longer as already they were in extremely close proximity. They both had been…_honeyed up_. Tasting the sweetness of her lips and honey, he tightened his hands and kissed her a bit more feverishly than he _ever_ had before. All the exotic taste of her, the way her _'his pleasure'_ curved form felt against his strong one, he entirely forgot all protocol, pleased that she seemed to be forgetting it too. _This couldn't go on._ It would have to stop, but for _the moment_, let his royal sense stay in the castle. Make this beautiful creature his.

Gwen held too, tightly at his cheeks, just stopping herself short enough from messing up his hair with her still very sticky hands. In his grasp she felt lighter than a feather, commanded and yet maybe able to lure enough on her own. She could feel all his desire as he kissed her. She could forget for seconds his stature above her, thinking of him now in this precious time as only the desirable man he was. It was too much a luxury, and yet she would not forbid herself of it until he moved away. Allow this touch, this feeling.

_Allow what only secretly they knew._

Arthur finally pulled back, too soon for him, and little did he know for her. Breath shaken, he looked down into her eyes now darkened with desire and wonder. If anyone walked in now he had no idea how he'd explain himself. Of course he wouldn't have to unless it was his father. He stayed still with her watching eyes, that had this odd ability to caress like the touch of a hand. Stilling his slightly shaking hand, he wiped at the honey that smattered her cheek. Of course it mattered little because his own hand was still so sticky, but she complained not a bit.

There was no reason to talk about it, to discuss what was _not_ to be. _Not yet anyway._ It was of course she that was brought back to sense first, as the pot beyond them boiled with interruption.

"Oh, the cider." Gwen remembered.

Arthur simply nodded his head.

She went on. "Oh, we really must get ourselves cleaned up so we can get the honey where it's supposed to be." She put two towels in the earlier used bucket of water and then handed one to him, kept the other for herself.

Keeping his eyes strongly on her, he wiped at all the mess as much as he could. Watched as she did the same. Usually as a prince he would order someone else to tidy something as messy as this, demanding a new shirt and such, but now with no free wardrobe, he removed the honey by himself.

Gwen smiled with a slight blush as his eyes still didn't leave her. Turning away finally, all the honey as cleaned as it would be, she moved back to the jar with spoon in hand. Taking out a small portion she mixed it into the pot.

All the while Arthur watched silently, that is until he was reminded that if he wanted any, he'd have to continue to be of assistance.

"Get the cups please…_My Lord_." Gwen smiled with the last bit mildly. She was still feeling the affect from their strong embracing kiss.

Arthur gave her a roguish smile in return, still not totally trusting his mouth to say what he might be thinking. The kiss had most definitely affected _him_ too. He lifted each cup for her to pour the hot cider in.

"Be careful…it's very hot."

"_Yes indeed."_

Gwen blushed a bit more, sure the meaning of his words were twofold, and yet still trying to keep the mood…_quaint_. Moving forward now, she led the way to the benches at her dining table. Unlike him, she did not have tall backed chairs that were luxuriously comfortable. Still Arthur sat down with her now and complimented the drink as he took his first sip.

"It's very good."

Gwen nodded her head, noticing how he tapped the outside of the cup when he put it down, as her own hands busied with her apron a few times. "Yes, well, it was a combined effort. Thank you for your help."

Arthur smiled quietly, before gesturing to his still stained shirt and her equally stained dress. "Well I think we were doing great until our little honey mishap. Though perhaps it wasn't _so…awful to have that happen_."

Gwen smiled shortly before taking another sip of her cider.

"You must miss her a lot."

She lifted her head, the turn of conversation not something she was ready for. _"My Lord?"_

Arthur frowned slightly, the official terms grating at him again. _It was what he was._ All the titles were customary and to be expected of course, but to have a time when they both forgot it all and simply laughed, teased…_all that_…he sorely missed at the moment. _Still_, he stayed on his safe topic, realizing too that it was hard to tease and have fun when it always could only be _temporary_. To love someone and know who it was, be in close proximity, _and yet not be able to…_

"_Morgana._ It must be hard for you, not having her around anymore."

Gwen frowned for a moment, a sadness touching her eyes. In one way she was most certainly like him. She never reflected deeply on loss. She knew he had lost many in the battle and yet he did not spend time mourning them. The same, she had spent little time mourning her father, and the awful disappearance of _her lady_, her dear friend. There was much work that had to be done. The pain was too much to bear. Life did not allow the time to be focused on it, and she was not comfortable being idle anyway. _Like Arthur._ "I do miss her of course. She was _my Lady_, I loved serving her, but she was also a dear friend to me, always so kind. I imagine the king must miss her very much too, and you."

His face sober now, Arthur took another drink of the cider before responding. "Yes, my father was very close to her. Morgana's father was his best friend. When he took her in he always saw her as a daughter. It's not easy, but…" Emotions were not his forte. Arthur never stayed with them for any measure of long moments. And there were very few he _shared_ them with. "Nothing can be done. No one knows where Morgause took her." He went on with regret, a topic he had started and one that he had a few recriminations that he held for himself. "I should have kept her safe. My father says it wasn't my fault, but I was the one with her last."

Gwen put down her cup now and reached over for his hand, frown placed tightly on her face as she vehemently disagreed. "You must _not_ blame yourself Arthur. Under the spell that Morgause created both you and Merlin could barely survive. I remember that day feeling so…_tired_. It happened so suddenly that we were all being put to sleep. It was so odd though that Morgana never fell under its hold. Perhaps that is why Morgause took her?"

Arthur sighed, having questioned the same thing a bit himself, but never coming to any reasonable conclusion. "I don't know. Merlin had no clear cut answers either."

"I just hope, that if she…_well that she is safe_."

"Me too."

Gwen went on now, letting go of his hand to hold her cup again. Something she had always wondered about caught at her mind. "Arthur…"

"Yes?" He swallowed down another bit of the comforting cider. The past days had been tiring. It was a luxury to be resting, with added pleasure being in her company.

"That day, when I woke, it was from Morgana's bed. I am sure though I would not have fallen asleep there. Tired or not I can't see that I would-

He finished her wonderings solidly. That day when they had found everyone fallen to sleep, and entered Morgana's chambers, she had been lying on the hard floor. Tender feelings touching him, Arthur had not been able to leave her like that. "I moved you. I wanted you to be someplace more comfortable when you woke."

Her eyes met his as they focused plainly on her face. She smiled. _"Thank you."_

Arthur simply nodded his head.

Gwen thought of more now. The past days had been harried and full of tending to the sick for her. For him it had been protecting the land he would one day rule over. It meant she hadn't even asked him about it yet. Now she did. "Your injury, where the dragon hurt you that night in the courtyard, has it healed?"

Finishing off the last bit of cider now, Arthur smiled easily. "Oh yeah. Weirdest thing, but you'll hear no complaint from me. When Merlin and I went to go look for Balinor, it started bothering me. It's a long story, but anyway, Balinor gave me something, treated me in some way. I'm not sure what it was. I just remember waking up the next day and feeling great. He must deal with ailments like Gaius. Whatever he did, took it all away."

Gwen was happy to hear it. "Good."

Arthur got up from the table now, gesturing to see if Gwen too was done with her cider. He took his cup and hers over to the counter and then looked around. It was nice enough sitting with her and talking at the table, but he wouldn't mind either to have the playfulness of before back. It just seemed always the circumstances regarding the two of them would be…

_Complicated._

Gwen too now got up from the table. She was certain he was about to leave. Awkwardly not knowing what else to say, she started to give her biddings of farewell. He was probably ready to leave. "Well my Lord-

Her voice stalled though as she noticed _where_ he moved now to sit.

His usual state, Arthur didn't think about what he was doing too much. Even though he kept a forward position, he did not move from it. "Sit with me Gwen." The bench was too austere with no comfortable backing. She had no other pieces of furniture in which to have a more relaxed state, so this would have to do. Even if it was a bit of an intimate place to reside.

"My Lo-

Gwen started formally, but he cut through quick, using the full form of her name. Maybe he secretly liked that no one else regularly used it.

"_Guinevere."_

Maybe she did too. It seemed it always worked, as it did now. Even with a tiny sigh she moved to sit down beside him, positioned in front just as much as he was, a bit stiffly maybe, _on her bed_. The one he had mistakenly thought was a spare one when he stayed before.

Arthur smiled, content. Perhaps for a few more moments before night become late too much, they could just _pretend_. Maybe for a few more bits he could escape all that was expected of him, and what would not be tolerated. In his heart, and sometimes even his mind, he didn't care that she was a servant. She mattered too much. Her beauty struck him too hard. Yearnings never faded even as protocol interrupted. She told him once that he would find a new princess, that she would never be his queen. Something could change though…

_Right?_

Sitting on the corner of her bed with him now, Gwen could barely look away from his watching blue-skied eyes. It made her blush as at the same time she strongly desired. In that tent she had kissed him strongly to save him. _Tonight with the honey…_

Arthur slipped his hand around hers, watching all the while for her subtle reactions.

Maybe this was just punishment, never meant to become what its destiny could be. Perhaps this circle of emotion had no completion. Morning would come and the hiding, the denial, the hurt would beckon once more.

Or perhaps the clouds of future saw another path, one where they defied all that was supposed to be. _Where a King would finally have his Queen._ Where fate would finally be kind.

_Perhaps._

Gwen said nothing, just felt it as his hand climbed up her wrist and touched more.

"Thank you for the cider, for teaching me how to make it." He sighed. _This was foolish._ And besides. It was late. He never should have sat down here on her bed and beckoned her to it with him. "Well I probably should g-

"_Did you lie?"_

She held tight to his departing hand, asking that question with a solemn set to her mouth. It was the one thing she had always wanted to know. The time then though had been all wrong to ask. Now finally she found the courage and resolve.

Arthur stared down at her, halfway off the seat. His face turned to a frown. _"What do you mean?"_

"Was Morgana the _only_ reason why you came to save me…from Hengist?"

He stopped his movement fully now, seeing so much questioning in her dark brown eyes. Her mouth was set in the most needing expression. He had plenty he wanted to ask her too, like what that handhold meant between her and Lancelot, why had she barely spoken to him when he and Merlin came. He wanted to know why she didn't respond the way he had wanted her to when he came to her rescue. He had imagined it would be wonderful,_ that he'd just take her into his…_

Gwen shivered, not sure of his lack of answer. He showed her so much emotion now, but would he have allowed her to stay if Morgana hadn't said anything? _Would he have left her to that fate?_ She wanted to believe not, but he never told her. He never said it. What the truth was.

_Now…she just wanted to hear it._

Words were too far off though. Words were painful from that time. It could mean conversations about Lancelot and he didn't want that. He wanted just one thing. Knew only _one_ solid answer.

"Maybe _this_ will tell you."

Arthur bent down, held around her cheek before finding her back and shoulder with his hands. His lips descended determinedly down to hers. As they touched, both shivered and held tighter. Her own hands grazed at his cheek and to his chest, holding her solidly to him. He backed her so far in the heat of the kiss that he brought her down to the bed's corner. Securely he held at her though as she grasped still at him. Together they stayed with mouths locked, until quietly, with one last tender kiss against her softly used lips, he slowly moved his head away. None of their hands left each other though. Their eyes knew no other view than of each other. No focus in the room went beyond each other.

As Gwen whispered passionately. _"It was your idea."_

Arthur quietly nodded his head, stroking at her hair now as he felt her small hand move over the front of his shirt. _"Of course."_ He smiled slightly down at her. _"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."_

She gazed up at him, coming in with apology. "Arthur, Lance-

But he stopped her. He didn't want to hear it. It was too much. It was hard enough knowing he would enter his room _alone_ this night. With maybe unfulfilled dreams of…

"_No._ I don't want to hear. Whatever happened with you and…_don't tell me Guinevere_. It's just you and I right now."

She smiled softly, knowing all the pain she felt, _he did too_. The moments before with the honey were perfectly fun, but this was the tender secret. This was where it had to be left.

_For now._

She reached up and brought his mouth down to hers, kissed him with locked desire. He was right. It was _just_ them. _In here. Now._

He grasped her hand when her lips gently left his, and walked her to the door. It was such a simple one, unlike the double heavy ones that greeted even at the front of his living quarters. He stood with her there, finally finding some resolve. "Well, I need to get going."

Those were the words she didn't want to hear, but always knew they would have to be there. "Rest well M…_Arthur_."

He smiled as she amended her formality. That could be a hopeful sign. _Yes?_ Foolish what this emotion could do to you. What you lingered for. "You too. _Goodnight Guinevere_."

He didn't wait for her to respond, just found her face with his hands again and kissed her with gentle passion.

As always, they parted in motions that felt so slow. Her lips stayed parted. His eyes couldn't leave hers.

But still he smiled.

And so did she.

As he walked out the door.

And she closed it. _"Goodnight Arthur."_

The night was dark outside.

Thankfully.

No guards noticed him for some awkward explanation that they would never require of him anyway because of who he was.

The warmth of her lips was still _liquid_ against his mouth.

The left over feel of his kisses teased her _mercilessly_.

But as both sets of eyes closed heavily this night…

Dreams of what was to be gently soothed.

_For she would be his Queen._

_And he her King._

When the tender secret finally…

_Would be revealed to all_.

_The End._

Feedback is beautiful. Thank you for reading.

Line: _"I thought I'd lost you..."_ taken directly from the show.

I of course **disclaim**. Merlin is the property of the BBC. I write this just for fun.


End file.
